Separate Paths
by Mr.legoman
Summary: On the day of the attack at Garreg Mach, Raphael attempts to find his friends.


The monastery's bells rang out, signaling the evacuation for the students and faculty not committed to the fight. As Raphael rushed up the hill toward the entrance of Garreg Mach, a part of him knew that he should be fleeing as fast and far as he could, but his gut told him that he needed to check something before he left. In the battle to defend the monastery, Raphael got separated from his friends and allies, so he wouldn't go anywhere until the made sure they got out safely.

Raphael reached the entrance hall and stopped, it had been turned into a makeshift infirmary. As he took in the scene, Raphael felt beyond a shadow of a doubt that his world had changed forever. War had come to Fodlan, and somehow Raphael knew that it was going to change his life. His mind went to his sister and grandfather would this affect them. Would they get hurt by this? It was hard to navigate through the entrance hall, as there was just too many injured both student and the knights of Seiros. Flayn dashed about moving somehow gracefully through the makeshift infirmary, three monks followed her moving less gracefully. They went about to the injured and tried to treat their wounds. Flayn and her helpers were trying to get the injured to stand. The monastery was unsafe, and they needed everyone to leave.

Briefly, Raphael thought of volunteering to help, but he pushed the thought down. He needed to find his friends and make sure they got out safely. Then he would maybe he could circle back around to help them. After that… Raphael didn't know what he would do, but for now, he moved forward, hoping to find some others of the Golden Deer.

It didn't take him long to find his best friend. Raphael just went up a flight of steps and spotted Ignatz, who was oddly trying to chase down a puppy. Raphael watched curiously as his best friend successfully backed the puppy into a corner. As Raphael slowly approached his friend, positioning himself to catch the puppy if it slipped by his friend. A smart idea as soon as Ignatz bent down to catch it, the puppy slipped right by him.

"No," Ignatz called out and tried to chase after it but there was no need for concern because Raphael quickly scooped the puppy up into his arms and tried calming it down like he'd seen Marianne do. It worked somewhat as the puppy stopped struggling and relaxed a bit in his arms. "Oh, thank the Goddess," Ignatz said running up to Raphael. "I'm glad you're safe."

Noticing the confusion that must have been evident on his face, Ignatz started up his explanation. "Some of us in the Golden Deer House were making our way to the stables when Marianne suggested that we each should grab a dog or cat since many might try to hide and be forgotten in all this chaos. So, I went chasing after this little guy. And hoped I would run into you along the way." Ignatz smiled looking from the puppy in Raphael's arms to Raphael. "And it looks like I accomplished what I set out to do."

Ignatz started walking and continued. "Lorenz said Claude wanted us all to assemble at the stables. We're all to leave together. Raphael nodded and made to follow after but then a thought struck him. Hiding out and forgotten those words made Raphael think of someone, another friend that he needed to check on. "Ignatz," Raphael called getting his friend's attention. "What happened to the Black Eagles?" Ignatz turned around and shrugged. I'm not sure, its been hectic after the battle. We can probably ask the professor or Claude when we see them." Ignatz was about to turn back around and continue his rush to the stables when he noticed the look on Raphael's face.

"What's the matter?"

"I have to check on someone," Raphael answered, turning in the direction of the dorms. "Go on to the stables and tell them that they can leave without me." With that Raphael left. And it only took Ignatz a few seconds of thought before following after his friend.

The dorm area was deserted, not a soul, not even the dogs and cats were around. As he passed by the dorms, Raphael began to wonder if this was a mistake. She wouldn't be here, any sane person would have immediately fled here by now. But Bernadetta was less than rational at the best of times. Oddly he hoped for both outcomes, for her to be safely away and for her to be here so he could take her safely away. When he reached her door, he hesitated. A simple knock would answer his question. That's all he had to do. Still, he hesitated as the bells continued to toll out their message, Raphael stood frozen with fear, wondering what could be beyond the door. Could she be with Edelgard? Would he have to fight her? As all these questions echoed in his mind, Ignatz stepped up and lightly tapped on the door. Raphael gave his best friend a smile. "Thanks," he whispered. "No problem," Ignatz replied back. There was a moment's pause before a small and timid voice asked. "Who's there?"

Raphael smiled and put some energy and friendliness into his voice. "It's me Bernadetta, Raphael. Oh, and Ignatz is here too."

"Have you come to kill me? You have haven't you."

"What no, we came to rescue you," Raphael replied. "I thought you might be stuck in your room or something."

Bernadetta opened the door a crack and peaked out. She looked between Raphael and Ignatz and back again. "You were worried about Bernie?"

Raphael nodded enthusiastically and Ignatz gave a nod. The door was immediately slammed in their faces. "Go away!" Bernadetta shouted. "Please."

Raphael looked at his friend who simply shrugged. "Uhh, Bernadetta we don't wish to harm you. Raphael was worried about you if you want we can help you out of the monastery. The Adrestian Empire is attacking and…" Ignatz trailed off not really sure what he could say after that. Raphael felt that same anxiety, her homeland was attacking, her friend was leading that army, could he say anything to convince her to leave her room. Shifting the puppy in his arms, Raphael tried to think of anything he could say to convince her.

"Bernadetta," he began. "I know you're scared of me and this war, but trust me, no one is going to harm you from the Golden Deer or the Leicester Alliance. Please, Bernadetta it's not safe here. Please, come with us."

There was a long pause where nothing but the bells and the sounds of war rung out. Then finally, Bernadeta replied, although it wasn't the answer that Raphael wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry, Raphael," Bernadetta replied. "I just can't go with you." Raphael tried to think of something, anything he could say, but the only thing that came out was one word. "Why?"

"Bernie was told to not leave her room until told otherwise. So, please just leave Bernie alone."

"But that's ridiculous," Raphael stated. "Who would give you a ridiculous order like that?"

"That would be me," came a dark voice behind them. Ignatz and Raphael turned to see Hubert descending the steps toward them the rest of the Black Eagles following behind him. Ignatz's hand went to his sword at his hip likewise Raphael attempted to shift the puppy around to free up at least one hand to defend himself and his friends with.

Not good. Raphael thought. There was no way they could fight off all of them, even if he had his hands free.

"Drop your weapon and step away from the door," Ferdinand ordered leveling his lance at them. The other Black Eagles were drawing weapons and readying themselves for a fight. Hubert had a half-smile on his face. "I was hoping I would run into your incompetent leader or at least some royalty from your house but alas. "You two will have to suffice for now." Hubert readied himself preparing as if to cast a spell on them when from behind Bernie's door swung open.

"Stop!" She yelled. "Please, don't fight." Raphael and Ignatz relaxed as did the Black Eagles. They didn't put away their weapons but it was a start. Then Raphael noticed Hubert had yet to move.

He was still in the position to cast a spell. He turned his head slightly, to make eye contact with Bernadetta and still watch Ignatz and Raphael. "Come along, Bernadetta we need to return to the Empire."

Shockingly Bernadetta walked toward them.

"Wait, Bernadette," Raphael called. "You don't have to go with them. You don't have to join Edlegard."

Bernadette froze. No one moved Raphael wondered if everyone was holding their breath. Everyone was now looking at Bernie, Raphael had a mix of worry and desperation on his face which was mirrored on all of the Black Eagles, even Hubert's scowl was replaced with a small hint of concern.

Finally, Bernie spoke. "I'm sorry, Raphael. I can't go with you." She turned to face them.

Raphael wanted to object. He felt deep down in his gut that he needed to object. But he didn't. He saw the tears in her eyes, and he could tell how hard this was for her. And he couldn't force her to go back to the Alliance with him. He felt tears slowly forming and tried to hold them back with little success. He didn't care though. Raphael wished he could ask her to play one more time, just to hear that beautiful melody of her playing and forget about everything going on in the world. They looked at one another and Raphael wished he had something more to say to her but nothing particularly good came to mind.

"Stay safe," he said to her. "Just stay safe."

"You too." She replied.

"Here," Bernadetta said, offering up a small cloth-wrapped object. "You can have this." Raphael accepted and carefully unwrapped the object, slowly revealing a small ocarina. Raphael looked at it and tears slowly formed in his eyes. He tried to form words, but he couldn't. "I bought it at the market a month ago, but I want you to have this." She said looking down at her feet. "I might not get to play for you so, I want you to have this. Maybe you can learn and…" She trailed off into a sob. Raphael simply nodded. "Maybe I can play a song for you when we see each other again." He said forcing a smile. Bernadetta sniffed and nodded. "I would like that." It was a nice thought, to see each other again after all this craziness died down. No danger just being able to hear Bernie's playing, almost Raphael thought, that would be as good as a good plate of food. The Monastery shook once again, and this time it followed by a massive crash.

"We need to go, now," Hubert ordered. Bernie nodded. She turned around and looked at Raphael and seemed to be debating something. Whatever it was Raphael couldn't tell. She just turned around walked toward the Black Eagles. Raphael watched as they all ascended the steps. Bernie looked back and Raphael gave a wave and smile. He hoped his smile said "see you soon" instead of "goodbye." A sudden thought struck Raphael at that moment, he should go with her. He could join with the Black Eagles and… fight his friends in the Golden Deer. Fight against his home and possibly put his family in danger.

The sound of someone clearing their throat broke Raphael's thought process and turned his attention to Hubert who hadn't moved. "I'll spare you both for now. But give a message to the lords of the Alliance territories and especially to that Claude." He spat the name and glared at Raphael. "The Empire is coming for them, they can either bend the knee to Lady Edlegard or they will be destroyed. With that Edelgard's loyal servant turned and left. Raphael didn't bother watching him, he simply turned and walked away. Ignatz fell into step beside and for a long moment, neither one wanted to speak first. "We should probably run," Ignatz suggested. "We don't want to keep the other Golden Deer waiting." Ignatz gave a supportive smile and patted his friend on the back. Raphael nodded. "Let's move." Together the two friends ran for the stables. Raphael wished Bernadetta was with them, but he didn't dwell on that. He needed to get back to his sister and grandfather. Deep down he knew that he would see Bernie again. He just hoped, it was a friendly meeting as reunited friends over a table of good food. As he ran that thought made Raphael smile. He just prayed it could become a reality.


End file.
